Por favor recuerda
by Lady Molkhanpainen
Summary: Se encuentra una carta que escribió Sirius antes de morir y se le es entregada a Harry. Esta carta explica muchas cosas de las que el no tenía ni idea. TRADUCCIÓN. Spoilers del 5º libro. CAP. UNICO


Este f-f no es mío, pero me encantó y quise traducirlo, sin el permiso de la escritora, apuesto a que a más de una o uno los hará llorar  
  
Por favor recuerda  
  
Una noche, mientras Harry estaba sentado en la casa de los Dursley después de su quinto año el vio una lechuza parda en la ventana de su habitación. Los Dursley habían sido considerablemente amables, por que habían sido informados sobre la muerte de Sirius y también se les avisó que si hacían algo que enfadara a Harry Dumbledore lo sabría. Esa era la única razón por la cual el podía recibir lechuzas. El sobre carecía de dirección y cuando Harry lo abrió un sobre aún más pequeño salió con una pequeña nota  
  
Harry:  
  
Esta carta estaba dirigida para ti y fue encontrada entre las pertenencias de Sirius. El la escribió unos días antes de morir así que asumimos que el ya conocía su destino. Te le enviamos por que dice claramente que se te tiene que ser enviada después de su muerte, disfrútala  
  
Harry tomó en sus manos el sobre que pedía en la parte frontal que se la entregaran después de que muriera. Al ver eso escrito Harry estaba triste. El extrañaba a Sirius tanto. Por suerte tenía viejas fotos de sus padres y de Sirius con ellos. También tenía consigo cada carta que alguna vez le envió  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Se que si estas leyendo esto yo ya estoy muerto. No quiero que estés triste por que yo se que moriré por mi propia estupidez. Quiero que sepas que te amé más que a nada como tus padres. Solo se nos da un poco tiempo en la tierra en el cual yo no pude salir de esta horrible casa la mayoría de las veces  
  
El tiempo a veces solo se desperdicia  
  
Y tú eres dejado en el ayer  
  
Eres dejado con las memorias  
  
Harry, necesitas comprender que se perfectamente en que clase de peligro estoy. Quiero que siempre tengas en tu mente cualquier recuerdo mío. Se que será difícil para ti ver al pasado, pero será todo lo que te quede de mí, de Padfoot y de Snuffles. Sé que no podré estar ahí para contarte de tu madre ni de tu padre, pero recuerda que siempre puedes acudir a Remus  
  
Yo siempre pensaré en ti y sonreiré  
  
Y seré feliz por el tiempo  
  
Que pasamos juntos  
  
Tienes que ser feliz por los dos años que estuviste conmigo. Tú sabes que fuiste la única razón por la cual escapé de Azkaban, todos lo saben. Tú fuiste la única persona que pudo hacerme sonreír, siempre que pensaba en ti lo hacía. Estoy feliz por que al menos compartimos dos años, tenerte a mi lado fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado  
  
Pensar que iremos por caminos separados  
  
Yo no olvidaré así que tú no olvides  
  
Los recuerdos que creamos  
  
Harry, vamos a estar separados desde ahora. Estoy muerto y se que no voy a volver como un fantasma. Tú seguirás vivo y desearás estar muerto, no lo hagas, el mundo mágico te necesita. Nunca te olvidaré, Harry, o cualquiera de nuestros ratos juntos y justamente quiero que recuerdes esos momentos  
  
Por favor recuerda, por favor recuerda  
  
Que estuve ahí para ti  
  
Y tú estuviste ahí para mí  
  
Harry, quiero que me recuerdes siempre y tengas un espacio para mí en tu corazón. Tú siempre estuviste ahí para mí, especialmente cuando me salvaste del beso del beso del dementor. Tú me creíste, cuando casi nadie lo hizo. Siempre di mi máximo para ayudarte, darte seguridad y por supuesto, tú sabes que si hubiera podido hubiera estado ahí para ti más seguido. No importa que, tú sabes que significas el mundo para mí  
  
Por favor recuerda nuestro tiempo juntos  
  
Este tiempo fue tuyo y mío  
  
Mientras nosotros éramos salvajes y libres  
  
Por favor recuerdame, por favor recuerdame  
  
Quiero que siempre recuerdes el tiempo que compartimos conociéndonos estos últimos dos años. Sé que ahora nunca seré capaz de cumplir mis sueños sobre llevarte lejos de esos horribles parientes tuyos. Me sentí tan libre después de escapar de Azkaban y supe que necesitaba encontrarte. Para ser franco, espero que siempre me recuerdes, no importa lo que suceda. Sabes que siempre estarás conmigo, incluso en mi muerte  
  
Adiós, no hay palabra más triste para pronunciar  
  
Y es difícil alejarse solo  
  
Solo con tus recuerdos  
  
Adiós fue la palabra que siempre odié más, decirla generalmente implicaba dejar mi santuario en Hogwarts y volver al infierno que mis padres llamaban casa. Sé que estarás muy triste, pero necesitas ser fuerte. Se que me quieres de vuelta ahí, contigo, y no solo vivir con recuerdos míos, pero tendrás que hacerlo  
  
¿Quién sabe en que me pude convertir?  
  
Dejaremos de lado la vida y el tiempo  
  
Y no sabremos nunca  
  
Detesto pensar lo que hubiera pasado si Peter no hubiera escapado esa noche. No creo que nadie pueda saber que hubiera pasado entonces y yo no se si nos volveremos a ver en otra vida, pero, Harry quiero que sepas que te extrañaré  
  
Por favor recuerda, por favor recuerda  
  
Que estuve ahí para ti  
  
Y tú estuviste ahí para mí  
  
Por favor recuerda nuestro tiempo juntos  
  
Este tiempo fue tuyo y mío  
  
Mientras nosotros éramos salvajes y libres  
  
Por favor recuerdame, por favor recuerdame  
  
No me puedo imaginar como hubiera podido haber sido nuestra vida si no hubiera convencido a tus padres de no hacer de Peter su guardián secreto. Los momentos que hubiéramos pasado, hubiéramos tenido tanta diversión y cualquiera que hubiera sabido que yo era inocente y Peter era culpable hubiera ayudado. Te hubiera ayudado con tantas cosas. Por favor, Harry, no quiero que me recuerdes como alguien que viste el verano pasado, encerrado en una casa que odié durante todo el día, quiero que me recuerdes como era antes, el rompedor de reglas, por favor, Harry, recuerdame de esa manera  
  
Y como reímos  
  
Y como este corazón fue mío y tuyo  
  
Y como un sueño estuvo fuera de nuestro alcance  
  
Yo me sostuve en ti y tú en mí  
  
Tu padre y yo reímos y sonreímos tanto que tal vez Molly tenía razón, algunas veces eras tan parecido a el que olvidaba con quien hablaba. Nosotros compartimos un alma y tu padre un corazón, después de que murió sentí como si faltara una parte de mi. Esa parte fue transferida a ti y sentí igual en cuanto a ti. Ahora estoy muerto y puedo estar con James, pero ahora me falta una parte tuya. Nunca hubo nada sobre lo que soñáramos y no lográramos, nada estaba fuera de su alcance, pero tú y yo fuimos diferentes, gracias a Peter tuvimos límites. Nos sostuvimos mutuamente. Tú te sostuviste en mi cuando todos te llamaban mentiroso, cuando yo te creía sobre Voldemort, y tú me sostuviste a mi cuando yo sostenía mi inocencia, creíste en mi, gracias Harry  
  
Tomamos cada día y lo hicimos brillar  
  
Escribimos nuestros nombres a través de los cielos  
  
Íbamos tan rápido  
  
Y sabíamos que te tenía  
  
Harry, tienes que esto no es tu culpa bajo ninguna circunstancia, es mi culpa. Afortunadamente, moriré como un hombre feliz ya que siempre que estaba cerca de ti irradiaba felicidad, igual a cuando estaba con tu padre. Pasamos por mucho junto, ¿Sabes? Los merodeadores dejamos nuestra marca en Hogwarts, nos aseguramos de que nuestros nombres quedaran en su historia. Siempre vivimos la vida a toda velocidad, sin detenernos a pensar, éramos tan libres y Remus se ocupaba de pensar por nosotros. A tu lado también me sentí libre y supe que había dejado mi marca en ti, Harry, necesitas recordar que tus amigos dejan marcas en ti, vivos o muertos, lo hacen  
  
Por favor recuerda, por favor recuerda  
  
Harry, lo único que puedo pedirte es que nunca me olvides ni las cosas que hace por ti. Será triste al principio, lo sé. Solo quiero que sepas que siempre llevaré parte de ti conmigo y tú siempre llevarás parte de mí contigo. Quiero que sepas que yo, junto con tu madre y tu padre, siempre estaré vigilándote. Si alguna vez me necesitas solo tienes que ver hacia el cielo y buscar mi estrella, la constelación Canis Majoris, mejor conocida como "Sirius", y sabrás que yo te escucho. Harry, recuerda, te amo, no solo como a un ahijado, sino como un amigo y compañero. Siempre te extrañaré  
  
Con amor  
  
Snuffles, Padfoot, Sirius  
  
Después de leer la carta Harry la doblo con los ojos ardiéndole por las lágrimas. No podía creer que Sirius sabía que aquella noche el sabía que si iba moriría y fue de todas maneras. Virus fue la única familia que tenía, bueno, la única verdadera familia que tenía. Harry fue al baúl que estaba al pie de su cama y lo abrió, buscó una caja que Sirius le había dado hacía no mucho tiempo y nunca había abierto. Por fin lo hizo y dentro había una caja más pequeña que tenía el nombre James Potter grabado en ella junto con una nota  
  
Harry, esta caja le perteneció a tu padre, la encontré después de que murió. Ahora te la estoy dando a ti, espero que te guste  
  
Harry abrió la caja y encontró muchas fotografías de su padre y de sus amigos. También había una asombrosa colección de fotos de su madre. También había cartas, dibujos y muchas cosas robadas de Hogwarts. Harry no se sentía preparado para ver nada de eso aun así que comenzó a cerrar la caja  
  
Entonces, no obstante tuvo una idea. Tomó de su baúl el viejo sobre que tenía de las cartas de Sirius, los sacó de este y las puso en la caja "Encontré un lugar para todo, al lado de los recuerdos de la infancia mi padre, que lo incluyen a el". Entonces cayó en cuenta de que en el frente de la caja había un grabado en letras doradas que decía "Siempre juntos, tal vez separados por la distancia, pero nunca por el corazón. Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail y Prolongs. Merodeadores por siempre". Fue entonces cuando Harry cerró la caja y supo que no volvería a abrirla en mucho tiempo así que simplemente la puso en una esquina de su baúl, debajo de algunos pedazos de pergamino sin saber que permanecería ahí dos años antes de volver a ser descubierta 


End file.
